How Beautiful Was Our Heaven
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Pilali has moved on,but she left me with an important task:finish the fic she never was able to.Here it is.Cas has taken someone that's a bit important to Death and as it turns out,to them all.Set in season 6 when Cas is going rogue.I'll try and save him.
1. All The Heavens And Earth

**Hey guys. A lot of you knew Pilali, a.k.a. Ana Karina. She was a close friend of mine on here. As I've already let known, she passed away. Today, I found in my messages, a message her cousin sent me. It was a letter for me he found on her computer that he said i should be given. So i read it. I cried. It divulged a lot of personal things i don't want to get into on here, my AN, but, the one important thing it did tell me was this: **

**Pilali wanted me to go on with the fic she was writing. **

**She provided me with a loose plot that gave me some wiggle room, but it told me what she wanted in there. I feel like its my duty to do so. So i am. This is the first chapter, that i beta-ed and a lot of you might be familiar with it. It's the same way it is on her profile. This one is just going to get updated because I am writing that story. **

**So here it is guys. I have the same title and everything for it. She's... I hope she's gonna like the way it turns out, I do. So here it is, How Beautiful Was Our Heaven . If you've already read this first chappie, you can move onto the next chapter. I don't know how many times i'll update in a week, but i will tell you one thing: I will die first, rather than not finish this story. **

**IT WILL BE FINISHED. I SWEAR TO YOU AND TO PILALI.**

**Onward.**

* * *

><p>The Heavens at its glory, the Heavens I knew, ones with all the beauties that one can imagine, with a view of mountains, oceans, rivers, all kinds of plants and fields, a sky so blue, a world so great, so perfect that one can't describe. Oh! how I remember those days! I was the first to be created I was a being that has seen how it all began. I am not written in any books that man or other creatures know; my existence was to be silent to all. I was just like any other in Heaven. I was an instrument of God for his glorious purpose. I was not a wife or anything that many may think; I was an instrument, like the Virgin Mary, the interfering of divine grace like it happened.<p>

I remember that day I gave birth to His first 4 sons, and oh! how I loved them, obedient they were without any hate in their hearts. Oh! how I loved His sons, before they were given their titles. They were known only as Michael the obedient son, Lucy the loved one, Raphael the helpful one, Gabriel the joyful one. Then I helped to create the others. They were happy to know that more siblings were coming, so they helped me to prepare everything that was needed.

After time went by they were all there, Heaven was filled with what their Father called Angels; but He let me give them names of their own. I have seen His angels, His sons and daughters, laughing, happy, cheerful, without worries. Seen them fly in the sky, walking over the borders of the ocean, in the fields running, watching the flowers and trees with curiosity. So innocent, so pure without any worries at all. I taught them what Love was, real love, the love that is pure and good, the love for one another when it's needed; then loyalty, the one you give to another for eternity no matter what, but for a good cause; then faith, the one that believes without seeing it or understanding it just to believe that it is there and await for you to be. Believing in their father with faith.

Years and more time went by and all were grown and they established their world, their home at it is known today. I haven't give birth in a very good time but it doesn't bother me; most of them were still young and they were needed.

I wish to myself and pray to their Father to make this last forever, but not every life has a happily ever after ending. I remember the day I saw it all, the unfaithful day of man's creation. At first, I thought it was good by their Father's will, but I saw further on his vision as He let me to see and I didn't like it. The way they were, oh it was not good at all! But who was I to judge their Father's will, who was I to step in and stop the ineffable journey that was to come? I was just an instrument for their birth, an instrument for their light, an instrument for their grace to be. But as one, I do worry. I pray, I cry, I wonder what will be of them in their future.

Instrument I am yes, but does that not make me mother? I am a Mother. I give birth to them, His children, _my_ children, _my_ joy, _my_ reason to keep my happiness in secret. Oh yes I remember, I thought of what to do for His children, _my_ children, before the man were to be, before the creation of earth. I view the future to know, to be aware of the happenings of the human destiny and then I knew what I had to do. I went to Him in private without interfering of His children; I spoke to Him and told him what my heart felt of His next creation and what will become of His children. I was not questioning Him, no, never doubted Him, but He knew, as always, and wise as He is, said to me "Fear not. I've seen your grief in your heart, but the man must be as it is to be; this is what must be done".

I bowed before him and said with all my heart, "Then let it be your will."

But before I left He said to me "A 5th miracle is to be done: a miracle of love, faith and loyalty it is, a last fledgling. You will bare a son, and you will name him Castiel for he will do great things for man and heaven and he will be yours to keep as your own."

My heart ached with happiness. After all these millennia I will give birth again, a fledgling a son I can call my own. But still in my heart, I wonder why now? But then I knew, for he, my own son will be the one who will help the ineffable destiny of the man in the future; for he will sacrifice his grace for his Family and his friends of his future.

_The Winchesters._

I am proud to know the path of my son for it must be done as it is. I have Faith in his Father's will for him.

And this is the way how it all began; the journey of Castiel, my only son, their only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, just thought i'd put that out there. This is relavant to the overall scheme of things, although the next chapter might not seem like it is. If there is anyone out there who knew Pilali and would like to indulge in listening to my ideas for HER STORY and would like to be some sort of co-writer or listener, I encourage this. Thanks guys. I just really, really needed to do this and would like your support and the support of the ffn SPN community, because if there's one thing she said in her letter, one thing she had ever described to me, it was her love for Supernatural and its Fandom. <strong>

**That means US, guys.**

**So thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much your support it appreciated.**

**~Heart Torn Out**


	2. O Death

**This is the second chapter, the one i wrote. The chapters from here on out will be written by me. I thank you all for the support you've given and the support to write this fic. I can't do it without you, so lets not make me, huh?**

**Dean: Trying to lighten up the mood?**

**Me: *nods sadly* Am I failing?**

**Cas: No, not at all.**

**Sam: *hugs***

**Gabe: Aw, kiddo...**

**Me: So without further ado, here it is guys.**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam are not expecting a twenty year old man to show up at Bobby's door, scowling and looking like Death himself has been on his tail. But that's what they get when they open that damn door anyway.<p>

"Uh," Dean says incoherently. "Can I help you?"

"Move out of the way Winchester," is what he gets for his pains.

Dean just looks at Sam with wide eyes, because, hello? What the fuck was that? No, better yet _who_ the fuck was that? "Listen, dude, we don't know you from Adam, but-"

"Of course, you do not know me from Adam you buffoon. I was too busy to be bothering with him at the time," the young man cuts him off with.

Sam is momentarily stunned. Who the hell was this guy that he got off talking to his older brother like that? "Hey, who the hell-"

"I know you're watching them!" the man yells. "Now give her back!" He looks around wildly. "Give her _back_!" There's a moment of silence and then, Bobby comes out of the study, finally cluing in.

"Boy, what the hell do you think you're doing, yelling and screaming like that, like you're some kinda moron that don't know better?" he says, looking to the Winchesters for confirmation on who the sucker is.

But they don't know. It's clear by the look on their faces that they just don't know.

The man looks defeated for a moment before he turns and looks back to the Winchesters. "I don't know who else to ask," he says icily. "I require your assistance."

Sam's about to speak calmly to him, but Dean blows a fuse. "Look man, unless you tell us who the hell you are and who you're looking for, then we're not doing fucking _anything_ for you."

The man's eyes go wide, and then neutral. His face gets paler, if that was even possible and he folds his arms over his chest and sighs a very deep melodramatic sigh, tinged with the apprehension of his earlier outburst. For the first time, both Winchesters notice he has a ring on his finger, one Dean most of all recognizes the most.

"Holy shit," he says, quietly.

But Death just shakes his head in this new, much younger body. "Not-so holy at all, Dean Winchester. I need you to help me find someone. Someone taken by your pretty little renegade _Angel_."

Dean feels his face color at the mention of Cas, but Sam sees it and puts a hand to his brother's arm to stop him. "Who?" is all the younger Winchester says.

Bobby just stands to the back and blanches with his family when Death says in a slightly strangled voice, "Mother Nature."

* * *

><p><strong>So... if it sucks, i can stop now and pray to her to say i'm sorry, but she had faith in me for some jacked up reason and I'm gonna say now that that is the most improtant faith to me right now. Her faith in me. So, imma do right by her guys. <strong>

**Dean: I like it.**

**Cas: As do i.**

**Sam: *nods***

**Gabe: *thumbs-up***

**Me: *teary-eyed* I really do love you all.**

**Eve: We'll get through it. (Side-note: sorry i've been gone so long guys, i have a vampy boy friend i went to visit!)**

**Dean&Cas&Sam&Gabe&Eve&Me: *hugz***


	3. Don't Shoot The Messenger

**here's the next part. Guiz, may i remind that this is a chyll fic. it's gonna be updated, eh, once a week i think. It's gonna move a bit fast and there are hints of slash in it. it seems i'm incapable of not doing that. But pilali liked slash and she loved the slash i have in mind and there are only hints and i'll try and make this interesting as all fuck because there's more to it than romance or the romance i usually write. there is shit that's gonna go down and in the next chappie, shit happens so.**

**Dean: Its good. Relax.**

**Cas: Calm yourself, no one is judging. You're doing Ana Karina a great service. **

**Gabe: it's awesome kiddo.**

**Sam: *tears and hugs***

**Eve: Oh boy, here he goes.**

**Sam: *bluber***

**Me: *eye roll* Let's do this shit.**

**Current Song: By Way of Sorrow, by Cry, Cry, Cry**

**Current Mood: My hand fucking hurts guiz.**

* * *

><p>Dean blinks at Death. "You're telling me that Cas stole Mother Nature? What the fuck?"<p>

Sam just stares at the vessel of Death. The young new handsome vessel of Death. Nothing is really making sense . He looks to Bobby who's still staring at Death and so far, Dean's the only one who's said anything.

Finally, Death says, "Help me." There's something different now. His immaculate control, the control they're all used to, is gone and there's just a desperate plea. "Please. If Castiel finds out what she can do, you will have a lot more pressing problems than the damn renegade angel consuming all those souls."

Sam sees Dean flinch. They had barely escaped after Castiel had done that. Dean wasn't happy. But Sam didn't know what he wasn't happy about: the fact that Cas took the souls or the fact that they had no idea how to fix him.

"Do you know where they are?" Dean asks eventually.

Death shakes his head. "No." He's getting the icy demeanor back. "No, but I know where she was and maybe we can find something there."

The vessel he has now is like a younger, more handsome version of the one he once had, when the world was ending. The hair is still black and so are they eyes, the skin still sickly pale, but he's got bone structure now and a handsome curve to his chin, evenly spaced brows, some muscle on him. He's a bit shorter than Sam but taller than Dean. The calm, calculated look looks nice on this face.

"Where'd you get the stud?" Sam hears Bobby ask.

Death looks enraged for a minute. "Why does it matter? We have more pressing matters to attend to!"

"Who is it?" Dean asks.

And Sam thinks that Death has a higher respect for Dean, for reasons unknown, because he answers. "No one. I made him. Now, can we please get moving? We have no idea what the angel could be doing now. He won't come back here, he knows I've come to you."

"Ok. Calm down. What does Mother Nature do? Exactly?" Sam asks.

Death gives him a dirty look then says, "She creates life. She is life. Like God is Love she is Life." He stops as if he's said too much and he snaps him mouth closed. "That is all you need to know."

The three humans in Bobby's study give each other weird looks but focus their attention on Death again. The flowers and plants around him are dying, slowly wilting and Bobby scowls. "Would you quit it?" he growls and Death immediately looks sheepish.

"My apologies, Mr. Singer. I was... unaware I was doing that." And Death seems a bit ashamed so he shuts up and looks away. And then he gets a very bad look on his face. "Oh great. Now _he's_ here."

Sam and Dean and Bobby give each other looks. Who the hell was it now? First they had Death storm the house, now this unknown stranger? What the hell? "Um... who's coming?" Dean asks.

Death looks like he's just tasted lemon, sour and angry. "The Messenger."

Sam's face falls. If he's correct and its that Messenger... "He's dead," Sam says flatly.

"Not quite as Dead as you thought, then," Death says. He waves a dismissive hand as he sits in a chair and there's suddenly a burger in his hand. He takes a bite and says, "No matter. It's probably the imbalance of everything that's been happening." But there's the gleam of a lie in his eye.

"Oh really," Sam says. He doesn't believe it. Neither does Dean by the look of things. Bobby decides not to say anything.

And then Gabriel is in front of them.

Strangely, he's facing Death already and there's something like absolute fury in his eyes. "You," he says, pointing a finger at the younger man, but not really, in the chair, chowing down on a nice, juicy burger.

"Me," Death answers, like he doesn't care, and Dean finds it amazing that he can change so quickly since moments ago, he was almost in tears.

"You were supposed to _protect_ her, you _lying_, _conniving_, _**thing**_!" Gabriel spits and there's the fury of an archangel there. His eyes turn molten and there's a shadow of a thousand wings behind him in a sudden flash of light.

Suddenly, Death is on his feet, his burger long forgotten on the floor. There are shadows around him and he looks just as terrifying as Gabriel. The humans in the room converge and step back as one. "I _did_ protect her, don't you _dare_ insinuate otherwise, you _stupid_ _winged_ creature. I protected her with life _and_ death! That's more to say than you!"

Gabriel spluttered. "_Heathen_! I _loved_ her with all my heart! I _trusted_ you with at least that, you and you're _stupid fancy_ for her, you _despicable_-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Messenger!" Death roars. "It might be your last!"

It looks like there might be a fight, right in Bobby's study until the man himself looks like he's going to burst a gasket. He pushes past the Winchester brothers and bellows, "All o'you quit it! Or I'll drop kick you off my property so fast that your heads'll still be spinnin'!"

Death blinks and falls into the chair in exhaustion and Gabriel steps back. He turns for the first time and his eyes are back to being nutmeg. He starts at Bobby's angry face, Dean's surprised one and Sam's surprisingly blank and dark one.

"Sam-" he says, but the younger Winchester only says, "Where was this Mother Nature before Castiel took her?"

It takes a moment for Gabriel to realize that Sam isn't talking to him, and a moment for Death to realize he's being addressed. Either way, the Horseman finally says, "A small office called The Society of Government Against Family Violence."

Gabriel laughs bitterly, his eyes still locked on Sam. "Oh, how ironic. I thought she left that old dump. Thinks she can change the shit that's gonna happen in crappy families before they get as bad as hers did, does she?"

Death has a hand around Gabriel's throat in the blink of an eye. His hands are spidery with black and so are the areas around his eyes. His lips are black and his eyes, god his eyes are so dark that Dean and Sam can barely see the whites. He's so pale, too. Like he's a living corpse.

"Speak ill of Atara once more, angel, and I will rip your wings from your back and your grace from your soul. She has done miracles for you. She gave you that," and he gestures to Gabe entirely. "She gave you life," he whispers.

Gabriel looks like a small child in Death's hands. All he says is, "We aren't in Heaven, old one. That name is reserved for her in Heaven, even then only in prayer. She is Elora here, on Earth, where the soil sings to her and the animals come to her."

Death blinks and falters, letting Gabriel fall to the ground. "Y-yes," he says and he's suddenly back to normal, or as normal as he can be. "_Elora_. Forgive me, Gabriel." He seems to shake his head without doing it and extends a hand down to the archangel. "She would be angry with me if she found out that I-"

"I won't tell if you don't," Gabriel says with an easy smile.

Dean and Sam blink a bit. Sam is halfway to Gabriel and when the archangel notices and smiles smarmily at him, Sam yanks his hand back and glowers. He turns to Death. "Where the hell is that place? The Society place that she worked at or whatever."

For a moment, Death just looks at Gabriel and Sam, each now coolly ignoring the other. He turns to Gabriel and says, "And you never approved of my courtship of Elora. You hypocrite, all this time you've been just as bad as I was."

Gabriel's eyes flash again and Dean thinks this is the third or fourth fight that Death and Gabe have had in so many minutes. "At least my point of interest isn't interested in anyone else."

Death gets dangerously close again. "He released her after the last one. You know that. That is why she chose here and _she_ chose _me_-"

"No, _you_ chose _her_," Gabriel says. He stops. "_Enough_. We have work to do. I'm not stooping to your level." He turns to Sam who's just been listening on in confusion. "She was in California last time I checked." He turns to Death who just nods. "Great. Pack whatever the hell you guys need and we'll leave tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Dean asks, because, what the hell, he's been so out of the loop for the past ten minutes.

Gabriel and Death turn the same icy look on him and Gabriel says, "Yes. Do you have a problem Winchester?"

Dean honestly doesn't remember Gabriel being this... icy towards them. Smarmy, yes, douchey, yes. But icy? Cold? Strange and flaunting power? No. Never. Not at all.

"No," Dean says, a bit reluctantly and looks to Sam who's watching Gabriel through slit eyes.

The archangel disappears. So does the Horseman. Bobby, Dean and Sam are left alone.

"Well I sure as Hell ain't going!" Bobby says as he starts to throw some stuff together for the boys, because he's Bobby and that's what he does.

"Yeah, didn't want you to anyway," Sam says, his mind somewhere else. "Sounds like there's gonna be a lot of fighting with those two."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, looking around for his duffle bag. "Wonder why. Think they both have a thing for the Mother Nature character?"

Sam shakes his head, getting his duffle too, and finding Dean's along the way. "No," he says, handing the canvas bag to his brother. "Gabe seemed more protective of her than anything else, not in love, although he said he did love her..." Sam trails off.

So Dean goes for the kill. "What the hell is up with you two? You looked like you were gonna kill him. He looked like he was gonna cry."

Sam shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just... get ready."

Dean rolls his eyes. He knows when his baby brother is lying to him. But he lets it go for now. But only for now. He was going to get the truth out of his brother sooner or later and he knew that Sam knew this too.

Dean disappears to the Impala to get some fresher clothes and leaves Sam and Bobby alone in the study. Sam looks to the old man who looks contemplative. "Bobby?"

"Mmmm?"

"What does... Atara and Elora mean?"

The older man nods. "Yeah. Was thinking about that m'self. Sounds familiar. Pretty sure Atara means crown and Elora means-"

"God is light," Sam finishes, nodding. "Yeah. I thought so. There's something those two aren't telling us."

Bobby nods. "Besides why they hate each other so much? Yup, I'm thinking you're right boy. But, ah well, we'll have to wait until it blows up in their faces to find out."

Sam nods. That's how it always is. Then he says, "You think Dean's gonna be ok?"

Dean had been quiet since they had escaped from a souled-up Castiel. He hadn't been himself. He was taking this all so hard. It was Castiel. But to Dean, Sam had a sneaking suspicion that it was a whole lot more.

Bobby doesn't look surprised at the question. "I hope so, boy. I really hope so."

They don't talk about Castiel because they know better. And when Dean comes back in, they pretend like they weren't talking about much at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guiz like how Gabe and Death hate each other? They are fun to write fights with. There are reasons for them fighting, no worries. <strong>

**Also: Sorry for Gabe's hasty appearance, but she said to keep the seasons cannon but had gabe included in her plots so i had to scramble him up. But there are, once again, reasons why Gabe is back and Death is lying about how. Someone brought Gabe back guiz. I think you've already guessed that. So...**

**Dean: Awesome.**

**Cas: I quite enjoy this story.**

**Sam: *blubber* Yes. *tears***

**Gabe: Sammy you pansy, c'mere.**

**Sam&Gabe: *hugz***

**Eve: AWWWW. Dean, Cas: I demand you hug!**

**Dean: Erm... NO.**

**Cas: *wide eyes of-the-Lord***

**Dean: *grumblegrumble* Fine. But only for you.**

**Dean&Cas: *hugz***

**Ah. Some nice character healing time. Gotta love that shit guys.**


End file.
